youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Aqualad in October 2010
During October 2010, Aqualad and the Team faced great challenges as they fought the Injustice League and Red Volcano, got to the root of Red Tornado's "betrayal" and made a new friend in Zatanna. A training simulation gone wrong left the Team devastated and made Aqualad question his leadership. History In light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team on a mission to destroy the central control system. Moments after reaching their destination, the Team's Bio-Ship was attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them leave it behind. Aqualad ordered Miss Martian and Robin to leave to fulfill the mission objective while he and the rest kept Count Vertigo and Black Adam busy. He and the others were soon defeated by the seasoned villains and carried off to their headquarters by Wotan. with the power of Fate.]] Aqualad and the others were freed from Wotan after he was hit by the Bio-Ship. They all took on the Injustice League, but were no match for them. When Wotan restrained them all magically, Aqualad had to use all his magical prowess to block it. He switched to plan B—the Helmet of Fate. By becoming Doctor Fate, he was able to distract Wotan, but could not defeat him. That required Zatara, who arrived with the rest of the Justice League. He also used the Helmet to drain Joker venom away, possibly saving the lives of everyone present. Thanks to the persuasiveness of Kent Nelson, Aqualad was able to take the helmet off. Aqualad and his teammates were introduced to Zatara's daughter, Zatanna. After their telepathic conversation on Red Tornado was discovered, the Team voiced their frustration on being left out on the search for Red Tornado. They were ultimately told to not pursue the matter. Despite this, the Team disobeyed orders and unanimously decided to search for Red Tornado themselves, taking Zatanna along with them, under the auspices of giving Zatanna a tour of Happy Harbor. Thanks to a favor from Hugo Strange, the Team interrogated Professor Ivo, as he has a long-standing rivalry with T.O. Morrow, in the hopes of him revealing the latter's whereabouts. After his refusal, and the failure of Miss Martian to read his mind, Zatanna used her magic to force Ivo to disclose Morrow's exact whereabouts. After making it to Yellowstone Park, the Team were confronted by Red Tornado. Red Tornado blew a message onto the ground, informing the Team to act as if they were defeated during their battle against him. When the battle was over, Red Volcano appeared, evidently cognizant of the show they were playing, prompting Red Tornado to fly away, leaving the Team to face Red Volcano. Their attempts to defeat him were fruitless, as the memory files of Red Tornado that were downloaded into Red Volcano and his superior processing speed allowed him to anticipate all their moves. It was not until Red Torpedo, Red Inferno—who both ultimately sacrificed themselves—and Red Tornado teamed up that he was defeated and sent plummeting in a sea of lava. After Red Tornado dealt with the ash clouds of the erupted volcano, they repaired him. Batman and Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic training exercise to see how the Team would deal with an alien invasion and the subsequent defeat of all their mentors and fellow heroes. The telepathic training took a turn for the worse upon the "death" of Artemis, which caused Miss Martian's subconscious mind to believe she had actually died—her emotions ultimately spilling over and affecting her teammates by making them all believe everything was real. The Team headed back to Washington, D.C., where Aqualad "died" at the Hall of Justice, sacrificing himself to allow his teammates and wounded soldiers to escape. Aqualad awoke from his coma along with his teammates after M'gann was shocked awake by Martian Manhunter, visibly distraught over what he had experienced. During his therapy session with Black Canary, he confided in her his regret on acting as a soldier when he was the general. For this reason, he announced his resignation as team leader but reneged his decision after contemplating the qualifications of his fellow teammates. 's secret meeting to address the issue of the alleged mole.]] Aqualad, along with Robin, Batman, Red Arrow and Red Tornado discussed the possibility of a mole in private. Aqualad no longer believed there was one, Sportsmaster had only been trying to sow dissent. He had fought side by side with everyone on the Team, and trusted them all. References See also * Aqualad * Aqualad in July 2010 * Aqualad in August 2010 * Aqualad in September 2010 * Aqualad in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories